Ending
by BekHyo
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." Lirihnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama kenangannya dengan Chanyeol. ChanBaek FF, OOC, Shonen-Ai. RNR Please.


**Tittle : Ending**

* * *

**Main Cast :**

**~Park Chanyeol**

**~Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre : Romance, little hurt,**

**Leight : oneshoot (2,086 words)**

**Author : Aegyoppa**

**Disclaimer : EXO's belong to themselves, but this story original by me! Don't copas anywhere, don't be silent reader please.**

**A/N : Hoho~ Aegyoppa back~! /ditendang/ ini FF yaoi kedua Aegyoppa tentang ChanBaek, secara Aegyoppa ngeship bgt sama copel abstrak bin ajaib ini xD /plak/ lagi-lagi ini terinspirasi dari perjalanan hidup/? Aegyoppa dirpw, jadi bisa dibilang ini kisah nyata/? Atau setengah nyata/? /oke abaikan yang ini/ dan maaf jika bahasa atau pembahasan masalahnya kurang jelas, ini sih semacem curcolnya Aegyoppa /plak plok dor/ pokoknya buat kamu disana, entahlah, aku Cuma bisa bilang maaf. Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku ga pernah nyesel sayang sama kamu, orang asing. Tetaplah bahagia. Aku, benar-benar menyayangimu.**

* * *

**Happy Reading**

"Putus sajalah Hyung,"

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Mimpi itu lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Bahkan ini sudah hampir dua minggu Baekhyun berpisah dengan Park Chanyeol, kekasih sekaligus –tunangannya . Tapi rasanya benar-benar sesak. 7 tahun yang Baekhyun habiskan bersama Chanyeol bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Lelaki dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya, dan sekarang hal itu sudah berakhir. Rasanya benar-benar sulit.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Bahkan kamar ini masih sangat lekat dengan kenangannya bersama Chanyeol.

Pemuda mungil itu menyibak selimutnya, bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Membukanya perlahan dan sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah kotak kardus yang ukuran sedang.

"Kau harus pergi"

Baekhyun menatap lurus kearah kotak kardus itu, lalu mengusap permukaannya perlahan. Kemudian bangkit menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Kini ia sedang berada di taman tepi sungai Han. Duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan kotak kardus di sampingnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku kencan seperti ini."

"Benarkah? Bukankah mantanmu banyak?"

"Memang, tapi aku tidak pernah kencan seperti ini."

"Sungguh? Wah~ senangnya aku jadi yang pertama."

Baekhyun tersenyum –terlihat sedikit miris– saat mengingat kencan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol di taman ini. Mereka memang hanya berjalan-jalan santai, ah tidak hanya Chanyeol yang berjalan, sedangkan Baekhyun tampak asik dalam gendongan di punggung Chanyeol. Duduk di taman, berbagi permen gulali melalui ciuman manis dan pulang dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Bukankah terlihat manis?

Baekhyun tersenyum –miris– lagi.

"Hey, Jerapah –Baekhyun selalu memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan itu karena tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi– kenapa tanganmu sangat besar?"

"Tentu saja agar aku dapat melindungimu."

"Ugh, dasar gombal. Tapi aku tidak mau kalah. Walaupun tangan dan tubuhku kecil, aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu."

"Haha, baiklah."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai Han –dengan mendekap kotak kardus– melewati tanah lapang tempat kencan keduanya bersama Chanyeol. Saat itu Baekhyun terus menerus merengek –Baekhyun akan terus merengek sampai keinginannya terpenuhi– bermain layang-layang. Dan Chanyeol tidak akan tega untuk menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Tentu setelah Baekhyun merayunya dengan segala cara. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk bermain layangan walau berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol karena lelaki itu tersandung batu saat hendak menerbangkan layangan. Bodoh. Itulah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri tepi sungai Han. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalunya, saat itu Baekhyun bersikeras untuk mengajak Chanyeol camping –Kencan ketiga mereka.

"Menyanyilah untukku."

"Hah? Tidak mau, aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Ayolah, aku tahu suaramu bagus. Lagipula aku sering menyanyikan lagu untukmu, sekarang giliranmu."

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik."

"Tentu."

"Satu-satu~ aku suka Chanyeol~ Dua-dua~ aku Sayang Chanyeol~ tiga-tiga~ aku cinta Chanyeol~ Satu~ Dua~ Tiga~ Selamanya akan cinta Chanyeol~"

"Hey, lagu macam apa itu?"

"Itu lagu ungkapan hatiku Jerapah babo sayang, Haha."

Tes-

Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air matanya sendiri. Ia menangis lagi.

"Awas kalau kau sampai melupakanku. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu, Baek."

Menghela nafas. Itulah yang Baekhyun lakukan saat ini. Penggalan kalimat Chanyeol kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Sungguh. Jika bisa, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin melepas Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi darinya. Baekhyun butuh Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun terlalu tergantung kepada Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah seketergantungan ini kepada seseorang. Kecuali, Chanyeol.

"Hyung, maaf karena aku terlalu sibuk untukmu. Aku sudah tidak bisa selalu ada untukmu. Aku selalu tidak ada saat kau membutuhkanku. Maaf hyung.."

"Kemarilah, peluk aku."

"Lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja hyung, daripada kau tidak nyaman."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memintamu memelukku? Itu karena aku merindukanmu. Kita sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sedangkan aku juga sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Keadaan memang sudah berubah. Entah itu aku atau pun kau."

"Tapi perasaanku tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun padamu, Jerapah Babo."

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menghapus jejak airmatanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi hyung?"

"Ya, nikmati saja perubahan keadaan ini."

"Untuk apa menikmati sesuatu yang bahkan hyung sendiri tidak nyaman menjalaninya?"

"Tapi, Aku tidak ingin melepasmu."

"Terserah mu lah hyung."

"Tunggu, sebenarnya siapa yang terpaksa di sini? Kau atau aku?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa terpaksa."

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu saat anniversary dan bahkan saat aku mengatakan aku merindukanmu pun kau biasa saja. Flat. Hambar. Kau bosan denganku? Kau jengah? Haha, bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih menyandang prioritas di hidupmu atau tidak."

"Aku sedang bekerja saat itu hyung, jadi terlihat lebih dingin. Dan sampai saat ini kau tetap yang utama. Aku tidak pernah punya yang lain."

"Jujur padaku. Kau bosan denganku? Kau jengah dengan sifatku? Kau merasa terganggu dengan semua perasaanku?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka disindir."

Baekhyun mengapus airmatanya yang mengalir semakin deras. "Kau cengeng Baek, berhentilah menangis seperti perempuan."

Ingatan Baekhyun melayang kembali saat dia menceritakan keluh kesahnya kepada Luhan –Hyung yang paling Baekhyun hormati.

"Entahlah. Cuma merasa dia curang saja. Di sini aku memikiran dia dan bla bla bla. Haha lupakan. Aku yang bodoh ko."

"Eum, arraseo. Rasanya kecewa itu memang sakit sekali, aku mengerti. Cobalah sibukkan dirimu dengan hal lain, Baek."

"Aku bodoh ya hyung?"

"Aniya, jangan bicara seperti itu. Cinta memang kadang membuat kita lupa akan adanya kata logika selain hati, terlalu membawa perasaan sehingga kita tersesat dalam fatamorgana. Tidak apa-apa, semuanya yang terjadi adalah tahap pendewasaan untukmu, Baek."

"Tapi sesak, hyung."

"Iya aku mengerti. Cobalah sibukkan dirimu dengan apapun itu, yang penting tidak membuatmu harus fokus ke masalah ini".

"Hanya aku ya yang berusaha? Harusnya dari awal aku sadar ya?"

"Tidak ada kata seharusnya, seandainya atau apapun itu, itu hanya membuatmu semakin down. Ini pengalaman, Tuhan hanya ingin memberitahumu jika kau harus lebih berhati-hati nantinya. Tugasmu sekarang hanya satu, bangun dan buktikan jika kau cukup kuat dan dia bukan orang yang cukup pantas untuk membuatmu terpuruk. Semangat Baek, kamu tidak sendiri, ada aku dan yang lainnya di sini."

"Tidak, Hyung bohong. Tidak ada siapapun di sini. Aku sendirian."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Jangan hanya karena dia kau berubah."

"Itu kenyataan.. Kalian tidak ada... Kalian pergi... Aku butuh kalian... Haruskah aku teriak, baru kalian dating."

"Jarak itu pasti ada dalam setiap hubungan. Hubungan apapun itu, sahabat, saudara, kekasih , bahkan keluarga. Kenapa? karena setiap manusia juga punya kehidupan mereka sendiri dan masalah yang bermacam-macam untuk mereka jalani masing-masing. Itu bukan berarti meninggalkan, hanya jarak… Baek."

"Maaf hyung, maaf. Entahlah, aku kacau sekarang. Dia mengatakan aku tidak bersikap biasa, memangnya yang mana? Apa aku tidak boleh khawatir? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan padaku jika dia risih dengan sifatku? Bahkan saat aku mengirim pesan pun dia seperti tidak minat bicara denganku. Dan kemarin pun bicara karena aku yang mengatakan aku rindu padanya dan ingin bicara dengannya. Dia sama sekali tidak ada usaha untuk berbicara denganku.. Hanya mengirim kode biner yang berisi kata maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan minta maaf. Mungkin kau memang harus berhenti, Baek. Dia sudah terlalu banyak mengecewakanmu, menyakitimu. kasihanilah hatimu, otakmu, mereka lelah… akan ada sosok yang lebih baik darinya suatu saat nanti… dan jika dia benar-benar menyayangimu, dia akan berusaha mendapatkan kepercayaanmu lagi walau bagaimanapun caranya nanti… untuk sekarang, mulailah biasakan tanpa dia…"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Itu pertama kalinya ia membantah Luhan, Hyung yang paling ia segani. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Luhan menyindir Chanyeol dengan kata-kata yang cukup menohok. Jika Baekhyun tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, ia bersumpah tidak akan menceritakan apapun pada Luhan. Tidak akan.

Baekhyun ingat, Saat itu ia benar-benar terpuruk. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sedang di ujung tanduk. Dan dia butuh tempat bersandar. Tetapi saat ia ingin bersandar pada Gayoon –Sahabatnya– ia malah pergi meninggalkannya. Sedangkan sahabatnya yang lain entah ada dimana.

"Aku pergi ya? Aku tidak suka sifatmu yang dingin. Mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

Rasanya bagaikan tertimpa tumpukan batu yang sangat berat sehingga menyulitkanmu untuk bernafas. Tidakkah ia tahu jika Baekhyun sakit hati mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang kau sebut sahabatmu berkata demikian? Sahabat yang kau bangga-banggakan. Sahabat yang kau harapkan, tetapi malah berbalik arah menginggalkanmu? Bukankah seorang sahabat harus menerima semua sifat sahabatnya. Baik maupun buruk? Salahkah Baekhyun jika Baekhyun menyebut Luhan pembohong kala itu? Tapi Baekhyun mulai sadar, mungkin ada saatnya kejenuhan itu datang, bahkan jika dia sahabat terbaikmu.

Baekhyun kesepian. Dan Baekhyun benci harus mengakui hal itu. Baekhyun tidak ingin orang lain memandangnya dengan kasihan. Karena itu ia selalu ceria dan berusaha kuat.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Chanyeol marah padanya, hubungan mereka pun berakhir. Apa jika ia meminta maaf Chanyeol akan memaafkannya? Tidak. Baekhyun cukup tahu sifat Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan memaafkan semudah itu, terlebih kesalahan Baekhyun cukup fatal –menurut Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kini Baekhyun sudah berada di bukit dekat dengan Namsan Tower –tempat kencan terakhirnya bersama Chanyeol- ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada pohon besar. Menatap lurus kearah puncak Namsan tower. –tempat dimana ia dan Chanyeol memasang gembok cinta.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau percaya dengan yang seperti ini."

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin mencobanya. Cepat tuliskan permohonanmu."

"Punyaku sudah. Kau menulis apa Chan?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya sesuatu yang kuno."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Aku malu,"

"Haha, ayolah kan aku yang melihat, bukan orang lain. Cepatlah."

"Baiklah.. aku menulis ini"

'ChanBaek forever'

"Bagus. Aku suka."

"Kalau kau menulis apa?"

"Aku? Aku menulis ini."

'Should be happy'

"ChanBaek Forever Should be happy?"

"Eum? Bagaimana? Bagus bukan? Hahaha"

Baekhyun mendengus. lagi-lagi ia mengusap kasar air matanya. Kini permohonan itu hanyalah sekedar tulisan.

"Nah, sekarang sudah terpasang. Dan kuncinya sudah aku buang ke bukit sana. Jika salah satu kita ada yang ingin putus, wajib mencari dan membuka gemboknya ya?"

"Issh, nanti yang ada pinggangku sakit duluan sebelum aku menemukan kunci itu."

"Haha, memang itu tujuannya."

"Dasar menyebalkan."

Baekhyun mengambil kardus itu, membukanya perlahan. Ada banyak benda yang terdapat di dalam sana, benda-benda kenangannya bersama Chanyeol. Foto selca mereka, tiket liburan ke Paris –Kado Ulang tahun untuk Baekhyun-, kotak music, dan terakhir Baekhyun menatap jemarinya. Menyentuh cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya. –cincin pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol-

"Ayo kita menikah?"

"Kau sedang melamarku?"

"Ngg, begitulah."

"Haha, kau sama sekali tidak romantis."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tentu aku mau. Tapi kembali lah saat kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang romantic."

"Kalau begitu lain kali saja."

"Hahaha"

Baekhyun melepaskan cincin itu dari jari manisnya. Memasukkannya ke kardus bersama dengan benda kenangannya yang lain. Matanya terpaku melihat foto selca mereka berdua. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh permukaan foto itu perlahan. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan suara besar Chanyeol, tawanya yang aneh, lelucon-leluconnya yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tertawa, omelan-omelannya ketika Baekhyun tidak menurut, perhatiannya, pelukannya. Hah.. Baekhyun merindukan semua yang ada di diri Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika pria itu sedang marah. Ia akan tampak menggemaskan di mata Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Chan, maaf jika selama ini kau tertekan denganku. Maaf jika aku selalu menuntut banyak hal padamu. Maaf jika caraku menyayangimu itu salah. Maaf jika sifatku yang terlalu berlebihan kepadamu. Dan maafkan aku karena terlalu mencintaimu. Berbahagialah... Aku melepasmu. Aku akan kembali pada kehidupanku, tanpa dirimu."

Baekhyun mengecup singkat foto Chanyeol, kemudian menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kardus. Menutupnya dan memasukkan kardus itu kedalam lubang yang sebelumnya telah Baekhyun gali.

Lelaki mungil itu bangkit, sedikit menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk membersihkan sedikit tanah saat ia menggali tadi. Menegakkan kepalanya memandang langit dan tersenyum tipis. Ia harus bangkit.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." Lirihnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama kenangannya dengan Chanyeol.

'ChanBaek forever and Should be Happy'

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"Kenapa kau yang orang asing sangat memperdulikanku, sementara mereka yang keluargaku sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku?"

"Kau yang terbaik yang pernah aku miliki Baek."

"Tidak masalah kau tergantung padaku, karena aku juga tergantung padamu."

"Kau terlihat manis saat mengomel seperti itu. Rasanya semangatku menjadi naik berkat omelanmu."

"Tanpa kau minta pun aku tidak akan menginggalkanmu, Baek."

"Kau selalu bilang untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu, tapi kau sendiri menyembunyikannya dariku. Walaupun kau bilang cukup dengan aku di sisimu, tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak berguna."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa jauh darimu, Baek."

"Kau satu-satunya orang aneh yang berkeliaran di sekitarku."

"Dasar orang aneh,"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi baling-baling, karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu terjatuh saat baling-balingku rusak ataupun kehabisan bahan bakar"

"Kau satu-satunya yang sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan sifatku."

"Sekarang kau tahu bukan kalau aku bisa bertingkah sangat menyebalkan saat kau meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Kau milikku, Baek."

"Saengil chukkaehamnida~ Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

"Aku sayang padamu, hyung…"

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Bagaimana? Mohon RNRnya readers ^^ *bow***


End file.
